Delicious 2/The Park
This is the first restaurant in Delicious 2. Prologue *Ring, ring *Emily: Emily speaking. *Antonio: Hello kiddo, how are you? *Emily: Uncle Antonio, how nice of you to call! How are the restaurants doing? *Antonio: Umm. Funny you should mention that. Your cousin Marcello has disappeared again and has left the bistro in the lurch. *Antonio: I can’t just close the other restaurants. I’d be very grateful if you could give me a hand. *Emily: *Sigh* It’s about time Marcello developed a sense of responsibility. *Emily: I’ll be there right away. I can’t say no to my favourite uncle. *Antonio: Thank you kiddo. You’re too good for that old uncle of yours... Pre-Tutorial *Antonio: Emily, I’m very glad that you’re willing to help me. *Antonio: I’ll quickly explain how everything works. Introduction/Tutorial Welcome *I’m glad you could help out so quickly. Shall I explain everything to you? First customer *Great, your first customer of the day. Make order *When a customer orders, you can start making the products. Make a cup of tea and prepare a salad. Serve order *When everything is on the tray, you can serve the order to the customer. Click the customer to do this. Receive payment *When a customer has received their complete order, they can pay. Click the register to complete the payment. Tables *There are also customers who prefer to have something at a table. Make order *Prepare 2 salads and take them to your customers. Receive payment *When they’re finished, one of the customers walks up to the register to pay. Clear table *New customers don’t like messy tables. Click the table to clear it. Cheese roll *Some products, such as a cheese roll, are made in two steps. First click the roll, then click the cheese. Order complete *Another order complete. Serve the roll to the customer snd receive payment. Well done *You did great. I hardly had to explain anything to you. Part 1 *Freddy: Well, well, what an unexpected pleasure, Antonio. I was expecting that useless son of yours. *Antonio: Freddy Fries! What are you doing here? Your kind attracts vermin. *Freddy: Mind your tongue, Napoli. I’m here to collect a debt. *Antonio: A debt? *Freddy: If your son spends more time at the race track than in the business, the money will have to come from somewhere else. *Antonio: You don’t get a cent from me. *Freddy: I think you have no choice, Antonio. *Freddy: I want everything back, to the last cent. I put two of my associates in front of your door and nobody comes in until I’ve got the money. *Freddy: And now get lost! *Emily: Are you alright, Uncle Natonio? *Antonio: I can’t afford to have the bistro closed. *Antonio: I’m afraid there’s not enough money. Under Marcello, the bistro wasn’t doing very well. *Emily: I think I know a way to make some money. *Emily: I can sell lemonade in the park. You know, the way you once taught me. *Antonio: Those were the good old days. I already knew back then, that you’d made a great restauranteur. *Emily: Don’t worry, the bistro will open again soon. In the meantime, try to get your finances sorted out. *Antonio: Marcello also did the books for my Italian restaurant and the cafeteria. *Antonio: I’ll have to check the books and see where we stand. Day 1 *Target: 700 *Expert: 900 Part 2 *Meet Francois Truffaut, the Interior decorator. *Francois: Emily, what are you doing here? I thought you were working in the bistro. *Emily: That’s a long story. I’ll tell you later. I’m telling my best friend everything, of course. *Francois: I just came back from a client who wanted some decoration advice. And I can see that you can use some too. The place meeds a new coat of paint. *Emily: It’s old, but it’s still working well. But you’re right, a bit of paint wouldn’t hurt. *Francois: Girl, my schedule is practically free. I’ll help you. *Francois: And because of you, I’ll only charge for materials. Day 2 “I’m trying to help Uncle Antonio by selling lemonade in the park.” *Target: 800 *Expert: 1,000 Part 3 *Ziggy: Hey girl. I’ve seen these people walking to and fro for days now. Those poor souls are in need for something. *Emily: My customers are in need of something? *Ziggy: Yep... the need a bit of Ziggy in their lives. I see it in their eyes. They could use a good dose of my fabulous guitar playing. *Emily: Fabulous? You spend all day on a bench, picking some strings. *Ziggy: Listen, what if I play a bit of music for your customers. It would make them happy and I’d finally have an audience. *Ziggy: Kind of a win-win situation. *Ziggy: And it would cost you mada, zilch. *Emily: A bit of entertainment is not such a bad idea. *Ziggy: Way to go. Ziggy won’t disappoint you. Day 3 “Ziggy can entertain the customers with his guitar.” *Target: 900 *Expert: 1,100 Day 4 *Target: 1,000 *Expert: 1,200 Part 4 *Francois: I know you’re a big short for money, Emily, but if I can give you one piece of advice: do something about the rotting deck. *Emily: You’re right. It looks pretty bad. After its fixed, I can put tables on it. *Francois: I’ll make sure it’s fixed right away. And if you want to change anything else, just give me a ring. Day 5 “With the new deck, we now have more room for tables.” *Target: 1,150 *Expert: 1,300 Day 6 *Target: 1,250 *Expert: 1,400 Part 5 *Ring, ring *Francois: Studio Francois for all your decoration and design. *Emily: Tell me Francois, since you’re not doing anything anyway, you could give me a hand tomorrow. Business is booming here. *Francois: You know my cooking skills, Emily. I wouldn’t even know what to do with an egg. *Emily: That’s why I was thinking of a special job for you. Even you can clear the tables. *Francois: *Sigh* I’ll be there tomorrow morning. Day 7 “Francois can’t cook, but he’s a champ at clearing the tables.” *Target: 1,300 *Expert: 1,500 Day 8 “It’s getting busier and busier. I wouldn’t make it without Francois and Ziggy.” *Target: 1,600 *Expert: 1,800 Day 9 *Target: 1,800 *Expert: 2,000 Day 10 “If we make enough today, Uncle Antonio can open the bistro again.” *Target: 2,100 *Expert: 2,250 Part 6 *Emily: Uncle Antonio, I think we now have enough money. *Antonio: I don’t know what to say... *Emily: If you open the bistro again, I’ll get rid of the stall. *Antonio: I’ll get on it right away. The bistro will open again tomorrow.